Sharing Parents
by MrsMyaHerondale
Summary: Rose granger weasley and Scorpious malfoy are going to receive an unexpected and quite probably an unwanted surprise at the hands of their parents. However, Draco and Hermione should also come prepared for a person never surely knows what fate has planned for them. A funny dramione oneshot.


**Sharing parents**

Hermione Granger often thought - what would have happened if she had not married Ronald Wesley when she was merely nineteen years old. People had expected them to be together, so just after a year had passed since the war, they married in the backyard of the Weasley family home- 'the Burrow'. Though she loved Ron, she was not in love with him. They still loved each other very much, but in a more platonic way. So after admitting that to each other they decide to move on. They were not divorced though, just separated. Mutually they had decided that they will try to find love elsewhere but if they were unsuccessful, they will still have each other. This was the reason that their separation was not a public knowledge. However, their daughter and the potters were aware of it.

Surprisingly though, Hermione found who she was looking for, quite soon. She thought that she would take time to move on from a twenty year old relationship but that had not been then case. It was only then she realized that Ron was just her school crush who she would not have ended up with if people had not pushed them. They had stayed together even this long, for the benefit of their daughter- rose. Also they still were best friend and hence had a mutual understanding which helped them to move along with each other. But today in the arms of her lover she was truly content and happy to end things with Ron.

She turned her head to look into the eyes of her fiancé, the melting silver capturing her thoughts. She leaned forward and gave him a peck while caressing his soft platinum hair. Never in her life had she imagined that she would end up with Draco Malfoy and be truly happy. They were engaged for two months now, still only Harry, Ginny and Ron were aware of this budding relationship, even rose was clueless. In the beginning, it was not know even to the potters, but…

 _It was her birthday and she was in her flat as she wanted some peace. She has gotten anything but that though. "Dray I put the movie already get the popcorns fast." "Have patience Mya It takes time especially since you won't help me with this damn contraption". Little did they know that harry potter and his wife Ginervia Weasley were listing from the fireplace with their jaws dropping to the ground. Harry and Ginny had decided to surprise her and hence had come without informing. Though they were the one to receive the surprise, as Draco Malfoy clad only in his track pants exited the kitchen with a bucket of popcorns. She had turned around only to find the nosy couple staring like fools. Draco surveying the scene just smirked._

She chuckled at the memory. They had decided to tell their kids about them during Christmas break but she was nervous of rose's reaction. It is not ever day that you tell your only daughter that you are not only divorcing her father (whom you have been married to for 18 years, but also marrying a man she had never even met. However, it had to be done. Therefore, she and Draco had decided to do it together, for he also had a son who lived with him after his divorce from Astoria. In fact Scorpious and rose were in the same year.

Even Now, she was preparing for this talk as she did not have any other choice, for the summer break has already started and rose was coming home today. Draco and she were meeting at the kings cross only.

She grabbed her scarf and put on her coat anxiously, taking the keys of her Audi; she rushed out the door not bothering to lock, her spells were strong enough. She reached the station half an hour before the train was supposed to arrive, as was her nature. She searched for Draco but could not find him, nothing unexpected there; he was always precisely on time. Not a second before or after, she never could understand how did he manage to do that. Settling herself on a nearby bench with a book, skipping through the chapters she forgot about the time altogether, hence she jerked from surprise as the train hooted on the platform. Hardly had the train stopped when rose jumped out o fit. Always the eager one, however what surprised Hermione was that her daughter was holding a boys hand! She couldn't believe it, rose and a boy! Truly shocking news.

The couple started towards her and she got another shock, the boy was tall and quite handsome too with unmistakable, striking resemblance to someone she very closely knew. Before she could exercise her mind any further, she saw the boy- she was assuming was scorpious, waved someone towards where she was standing. Then only she realized that Draco was standing only few feet away from her. All three reached her at the same time. Rose gave her a hug laughing nervously. "Mom, this is scorpious", Hermione and Draco looked at each other, "my boyfriend" Rose finished. Hermione stared at the young couple then gave a hysterical sort of laugh. Draco seeing her panic instinctively reached out to put a hand on her back, Draco himself was processing the news when Hermione swayed on her feet and grabbed for Draco's arm. "Uh...Mya...uhh...umm…scor we should probably all go somewhere more comfortable…the manor?" as he glanced up towards his son and saw him and his girlfriend gaping at him he realized what he has just called Hermione and the way he was holding her. Draco's action of putting his hand on Hermione's back had not gone unnoticed.

"I believe that both of you can apparate now and scorpious could lead you to the manor rose…so lets go...We shall talk in the manor only." Draco said, and while the two teenagers were busy picking up their jaw from the floor he grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated.

They had barely settled down on the huge couch of the living room when the flustered teenagers appeared in front of them. Scorpious was the first to gather his bearings, "ok…ay...umm dad what is going on?" rose was still staring at her mother and her boyfriend's father who were sitting too close to be considered acquaintances or even just friends. Rose was a smart child and in any other circumstances she would have already figured out what was going on but this situation was too bizarre and she was not yet ready to accept it.

Scoprpious had yet again opened his mouth to maybe repeat his question but Hermione quickly cut him off, guess she was also trying to delay it as much as possible. "So you guys are dating, wow! That is such unexpected news but that doesn't mean that I am not excited, how long has it been? How did you too meet? And rose why didn't you mention any of this in any of your letters nevertheless this is an excellent piece of news, isn't it dray…co? So tell me more about yourself…" she has babbled as long as she could, but her voice came out in high pitch peculiar sound as she came to the end of it. On top of that, somewhere along her excited speech she has grabbed Draco's arm….her hand in full view…

"OHMYGODDDMOM! Is that an engagement ring?" rose was well aware that her parents were separated and so her mother had stopped wearing her plain gold wedding band ages ago. Besides this was a huge diamond ring… and by the way the two adults have been behaving….no she did not even want to think about it…her maybe future father in law was going to be her stepfather? How more embarrassing could it get?

"uhh... yes I guess it is"

There was an awkward pause then when no one else seemed to have anything to say scorpious muttered- "umm…congratulations! Mrs. Weasley…I mean Mrs...granger"

Now as most people are aware Draco Malfoy is not a patient man nor is he a person to shy away from anything. So even though initially it had been a shock that his and girlfriends children are dating and that his soon to be stepdaughter might some day also be his daughter in law, the shock wore out soon enough. Moreover, after a while he was just choking from the awkwardness surrounding them and hoping for it to end somehow. Also, you should know that the older Mr. Malfoy is not very tactful as well so he without a second thought blurted out-

"Actually it's going to be Mrs. Malfoy"

Even though rose had already processed that, hearing it brought whole thing into a more real perspective; and poor dear clueless scorpious was still in shock.

In perfect sync they ran to the nearest sink and muttered together

"I think I am gonna be sick"

Even though 6 months ago when they have heard the news both him and his girlfrie…actually now his fiancée had quite literally gotten sick, but eventually they had gotten used to it, even became happy for their parents. Now they were standing looking over at their parents exchanging vows. Though he would never be able to call Hermione mom, he was on first name basis with her and in fact, they had a friendly relationship.

After some thought he had realized that, the only reason he ever felt unhappy about his fathers relationship was because he was afraid what people might say. He was afraid that society might frown upon him. However, he had realized that that was no reason to keep his father miserable for life. After all when they had the courage to face the world who was he to say no? Not that his father would have listened to him, anyway.


End file.
